1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to image processing, and relates more specifically to a system and method for determining image resolution using MICR (magnetic ink code recognition) characters.
2. Related Art
The finance industry has adopted electronic images of checks as a key component of check processing. The recent passage of the Check 21 Act, which allows institutions to process check images, as opposed to the actual paper document, further attests to the progressively increasing use of such images. As such, the ability to efficiently process high volumes of check images is a critical requirement for such institutions.
To enable the use of several image processing technologies, such as OCR (optical character resolution), etc., the imaging resolution of the imaged document is required. In general, image resolution is a measurement of pixels/inch. Occasionally, at the time of capture, the imaging resolution is either not recorded in the image header or is recorded incorrectly. Without the resolution, the document cannot be processed. Thus, it becomes necessary that the imaging resolution be established by some independent means.
To date, no one has addressed this problem. Accordingly, a need exists for a process that can determine the imaging resolution of an imaged document, such as a check.